<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slip of the Tongue by Chloe_Gayzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530353">Slip of the Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer'>Chloe_Gayzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uncharted (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Gayzer/pseuds/Chloe_Gayzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine hadn't even thought it would be taken the wrong way. Or maybe she hadn't thought at all. It'd been a simple phrase, one she'd intended more in a business sense than anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slip of the Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's been harder to write Uncharted after getting harrassed by a transphobe, but I found this nearly finished wip and decided to post it. Gonna try to update my other stuff too, but like I said, it's harder to write this now.</p><p>Hopefully we get another game, yeah? Get this back as my hyperfixation again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nadine hadn't even thought it would be taken the wrong way. Or maybe she hadn't thought at all. It'd been a simple phrase, one she'd intended more in a business sense than anything. And to his benefit, Sully hadn't reacted as though she'd said something that carried that much weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had simply been chatting. It had been pure chance that they had run into each other on the streets of Venice anyway. Chloe had popped into a small, crowded chocolate shop while Nadine hovered outside. Sully had just been strolling down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They'd caught up a bit, leading Nadine to say the line that would swiftly lead her down a path she wasn't (and isn't) sure she's ready for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ja, I mean, things have changed since I've been with Chloe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Sully hadn't reacted. He had, apparently, assumed, but he hadn't reacted. "For the better, I hope."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ja. She's a bit impulsive, but… I'm happy here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had smiled and returned the cigar to his lips. "Good to hear, Nadine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe had popped out of the shop then with a full bag of chocolates. "Darling, I got you your favourite." She passed Nadine a small wrapped chocolate. "Milk chocolate raspberry." Her eyes then fell on Sully. "Victor!" She darted forward and hugged the man. “Good to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she’d stepped back again, her free hand had hooked on Nadine’s arm. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, two weeks later, Nadine has been cornered by Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You told Sully we're together?" Chloe's expression is unreadable. She doesn't look angry. But she doesn't look happy either. Her look is wholly enigmatic. Nadine can’t parse it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-- I didn't mean to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks puzzled at that. "You didn't mean to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine frowns. "I said… I said together but I meant together in business? Well, I said with-- I didn't mean to-- I meant nothing by it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety is bursting in Nadine's chest. What if this changes something between them? What if she's royally messed up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chloe's face falls a bit. She looks… disappointed? "You meant nothing by it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… no? I didn’t think he’d-- I’d meant we were together as business partners.” She purses her lips. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe seems to take a deep breath before giving an uncertain smile. “S’alright, China.” Chloe turns away. “I’m gonna make a run to the store, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- ja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine feels like she’s done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The air feels strange around the two of them for the next few days. Nadine isn’t quite sure what to do about it. Chloe seems distant from her. There’s less jokes passed between them and Chloe doesn’t talk to her as much. They’re in-between travel at the moment, stationed in a little hotel just waiting for the moment they need to head on to their next planned job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out,” Chloe announces one evening. She’s gone out the last couple as well, so it’s not really anything new but Nadine is still nervous about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe doesn’t respond as she’s already out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine sighs. She’s done something wrong, surely. She’s not sure what mistake brought Chloe around to acting like this. She wants to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting in the hotel room and sulking about it won’t help, though. She decides she’s going for a run. Maybe some movement will help her figure things out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chloe still isn’t back by the time Nadine finishes her run. The last few nights, Chloe would be back in the hotel room within a couple of hours. Nadine has been out for at least that long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighs and collapses onto the couch. She still doesn’t really know why Chloe is angry with her. Is it still about her misspeaking to Sullivan? She really hadn’t meant to make him think she and Chloe were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she should apologize again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine just wants to be close to her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heads for the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she emerges sometime later, the hotel room is still empty. It’s getting late. Nadine checks her phone but finds no message from Chloe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You cool?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she texts. Hopefully, Chloe will answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another hour passes and there’s no response. Nadine can’t bring herself to sleep. She’s worried, for more than a few reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waits on the couch, afraid to make things worse by trying to find Chloe but she’s fearful that someone may have decided to pick a fight with her. She tries to call Chloe after a bit. The phone only rings twice before getting hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe is ignoring her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine feels a bit sick, but she crashes onto the couch and turns on the television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s a little bit angry. She just wants to make sure Chloe is okay. They’ve been partners for some time now and Nadine can’t remember it being like this before. She doesn’t get why her blunder has driven this sort of divide between them. She’s fairly certain Chloe has no problem with her preferences; Chloe has had her fair share of stories about women she’s dated. It has to be something else, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine stews on this for some time until, finally, Chloe stumbles in the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s rather obvious that she’s drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine breathes a sigh of relief. At least she’s safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nadine,” Chloe coos. She practically trips out of her shoes before making her way to the couch beside Nadine. She lands hard but immediately presses herself to Nadine’s side. Once she’s there, she scowls, but doesn’t pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reek of alcohol,” Nadine complains. She lets Chloe stay there despite it. This is the first time in a few days that Chloe has gotten so close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course I do, I went drinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe huffs. “Hm. Show it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Nadine shifts to accommodate her better. “I tried to call you. I messaged you too. And you’re rather clingy for someone who’s angry with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I’m annoyed with myself for being clingy.” Despite saying this, she nuzzles closer. “I miss you,” she mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here the whole time, Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe makes a noise of complaint. “And? I’ve been trying to give you space since you said we aren’t together…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine starts. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe ignores her and shifts herself until she’s comfortable. She seems barely lucid and as drunk as she could be. She’s still fidgeting, pushing herself farther into Nadine’s arms until she’s practically curled up on her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chloe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it’s like Chloe hasn’t heard her. “Wouldn’t be so horrible, would it?” she mumbles as her eyes drift shut. “Being with me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Chloe is asleep, snoring softly with her cheek on Nadine’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine’s heart is beating fast. Had Chloe just said that? That she wants them to be together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that why she’s been so distant these last few days?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was giving you space” Chloe had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine swears. Chloe wants them to be together. Nadine does too. But apparently Chloe had just assumed and Nadine had not wanted to assume and… well, shit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine will bring it up tomorrow. For now, she lets Chloe sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Nadine wakes long before Chloe does. She goes for a quick run and makes a stop at a nearby grocery store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe is going to have a bad hangover. Nadine knew that the moment she’d stumbled in last night. And, with what she had said in her drunken stupor, Nadine is going to get answers. It’ll be after Chloe feels better, but she’s going to get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chloe starts to stir, Nadine starts some tea. She’s already got painkillers and a glass of water at the bedside. She starts breakfast a moment later. She usually makes something healthy; scrambled eggs or the like, but this time she’s making french toast. Chloe likes sweet foods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine feels calm, doing this. She likes doting on Chloe when she can and she likes giving the woman a reason to smile or, in this case, feel a bit better. She knows her partner. She knows her likes and dislikes. And she knows Chloe likes to be held or to hold. Nadine is going to use this all to her advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine hears Chloe groan behind her. She watches from the corner of her eye as Chloe spots the painkillers and water. She downs a mouthful with a couple pills before looking over at what Nadine is doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wasting a moment, Nadine brings over a cup of tea with entirely too much milk and sugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine doesn’t say anything. She heads back to the stove and finishes up. She brings the plate to Chloe before returning to make her own breakfast. She settles for an omelette rather than something sugary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eats at the table, in silence, as Chloe eats in bed. She finishes before Chloe does and takes care of her dishes before taking Chloe’s once she’s finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks almost startled to be asked. “Like a herd of elephants stampeded through my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine gives her a soft look before heading to the other side of Chloe’s bed and sliding under the covers beside her. She pats her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Chloe barely gets out, still sitting up. She seems surprised by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes you feel better, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, but you don’t have to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, Chloe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe looks conflicted. “Ah. Okay.” She still hesitates in cuddling up to Nadine, but then Nadine slips a hand through her hair and Chloe practically melts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine feels better like this. Chloe willingly getting close to her again feels right. It’s only been a week or so, but she’s missed it. She curls a bit so Chloe can lean farther into her. Chloe sighs and slips her arm over Nadine’s side. Her cheek is pressed to Nadine’s shoulder, her forehead at her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine has missed this a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to do this,” Chloe murmurs as if she feels guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Nadine says again. “I’ve missed having you close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s face flushes a bit pink. “Guess I <em>have</em> been a bit distant…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a few moments of silence between them. Nadine continues to idly play with Chloe’s hair in that space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I didn’t mean to tell Sully,” Nadine starts. “Doesn’t mean it’s not something I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” her partner blurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response feels simple. “I need you to know that. I enjoy being with you. I just… Eish, I didn’t mean to make Sully think we were dating. Not without talking to you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe groans against her. “I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine chuckles. “Maybe. But that doesn’t make me care about you any less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s hand curls to hold onto Nadine’s shirt. “Date me, China. Make it so I have to tell Elena that we are and she has to ask what the hell is going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very direct. But it’s better than you giving me the cold shoulder for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Chloe lets out a groan. She presses a kiss to Nadine’s shoulder. “I was trying to give you space! I thought you weren’t interested!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know better. Just don’t do it again, ja? Not unless we have a real reason to be arguing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe purses her lips. “Should I assume I said something while drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nod. “You walked in, practically fell onto the couch, climbed into my arms while saying you were angry with yourself for it, and then asked me if I really thought it would be so horrible to be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Well. It’s just what I was thinking. It’s not, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nadine chuckles and turns her head to press a kiss to Chloe’s forehead. “It’s only been a few minutes. Ask me tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me shake off this hangover and I’ll show you the real benefits of being my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That a promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, definitely. I’ve got make up for the last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you do.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Find me as chloe-gayzer on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>